Danganronpa: World at Arms
- Danganronpa: World at Arms (Japanese/Romaji: ダンガンロンパ:破壊された世界の戦争. Danganronpa: Hakai sa re ta Sekai no Sensou. Danganronpa: War of the Destroyed World), is an In-Development story by ThatDanganronpaFan. Unlike the Main Games of the Danganronpa ''Series, the Story resolves around a Declaration Killing Game on Paradise Academy, deciding the Winner of The 22nd Century War, with 16 Characters, and 8 in each of the 2 Teams, Willing Discipline and Tense Exiles. '''P'lot A War that has been going on for over a Century, has finally come to an End, but it won't end that easily. 16 Ultimates, 8 from Each Side, will choose the Fate of the War in Paradise Academy, but things don't go exactly as planned. Monokuma invades the Academy, claiming to be the School's Headmaster. He tells the 16 Students that they have to kill each other, and the Side with the Higher Amount of Survivors, will be declared as the War's Winner. S'tudents Side 1: ''Willing Discipline ''Willing Discipline is the Northern Side of the War in Japan. This Team is focused on Strategy, Stealth, and most of all, '''Intelligence.'' Side 2: Tense Exiles Tense Exiles is the Southern Side of the War in Japan. This Team is focused on Manpower, Positioning, and most of all, '''Strength'.'' S'''tory '''Prologue - A War that's about to End... or is it? Hideyoshi Hasegawa, has just arrived at Paradise Academy, Titled as the "Ultimate (Defense) Attorney". He then starts Monologuing about the War, the Horrible things that it has caused, and that his Side, the Willing Discipline, must Win, so he'll be able to live happily with his Friends and Family. As he enters the Academy, Hasegawa encounters the rest of his Classmates in Hasegawa's Side of the War, and they all go to the Gym, where they encounter their Rival Side, the Tense Exiles. The start discussing the War's History, from the Beginning, to Today, and that one Side must Win, and the other must become the Winning Side's Slaves. Hasegawa instantly refuses to accept that the Losing Side will become its Winner's Slavery. Just before anyone responds to his Objection, a Mysterious Voice is heard from the Speakers in the Gym, and after the Speech, Monokuma Appears, and tells them that he has the solution to the War's Fate. He tells them that the Solution is a Killing Game between the 16 Students, and the Side with the Higher Amount of Survivors, will be declared as the War's Winner. The Students refuse to accept this Solution, Monokuma calls his Monobeasts, which appear in the Gym's Stage. The Students have now become forced to Participate in Monokuma's Solution: a Killing Game. Chapter 1 - War for Freedom, Freedom for Blood It has been 2 Days since the Killing Game has started, and Everyone is ready to accept living in this Half-Crippling Shelter. The First Motive is announced, and Everyone has 2 Weeks to commit a Murder, or else Everyone will be executed for disobeying orders. 4 Days Later, Kobayashi Tsuginori, the Ultimate Journalist, is found dead in the Main Floor Break Room, found by Taro Hohki, Matsushita Reiko V.2.1.5 and Hideyoshi Hasegawa. After 3 Hours of Investigation, the Class Trial Begins. The accusation firstly falls on Shinobu Kawazu, the Ultimate Marksman, by Arai Yuko and Taro Hohki, but Hasegawa objects to that accusation, with proof that Kawazu has an Alibi. It is much later revealed that the Culprit is Kinugo Soga, the Ultimate Tattoo Artist, as she herself stated that she was with Kobayashi all day. She is found Guilty, and then gets Executed. Chapter 2 - An Endless Cycle of Death 2 Days after the First Murder have passed, and Monokuma has announced that the Second Floor of Paradise Academy is now accessible. The Second Floor has a Functioning Pool, a Half-Working Arcade, and a Shooting Range Practise Room, as these 3 are the only Rooms that weren't destroyed during the war. The Second Motive is announced, and Everyone has 3 Weeks to commit a Murder, or else Everyone will be executed for disobeying orders. One Week Later, Raku Toru, the Ultimate Butler, is found dead at the Swimming Pool in the Second Floor, found by Hideyoshi Hasegawa, Yone Taheiji, and Buncho Miyajima. After 3 Hours of Investigation, the Class Trial Begins. After one hour of looking at the Evidence, the one that is first one to get accused is Buncho Miyajima, the Ultimate Barista, since most of the evidence points at him, but Hasegawa explains that it still cannot be Miyajima, since he was with him the whole time. It is later found out that Saeko Yamada, the Ultimate Explorer, and Leader of Tense Exiles, was the Killer, proven by the rope Marks Toru had in his neck. She is found Guilty, and then gets Executed, with Buncho Miyajima getting injured in the process. After the execution the Remaining Tense Exiles start feeling a little Despairful. Chapter 3 - Prison with No Exit, Corridor with No End 5 Days after the Second Murder, Monokuma announces that the Sub-Levels, Paradise Academy's actual Shelters, are now Accessible. In these 5 New Underground Facilities, there are Medical Supplies, Food Supplies, some Weaponry, a Small-Sized Functioning Casino, and a total of 60 Dorm Rooms that fit 4 People in each one. The Third Motive is announced, and Everyone has 7 Days to commit a Murder, or else Everyone will be executed for disobeying orders. 6 days later, Taro Hohki, the Ultimate Bookworm, is found Dead at Dorm Room #13-2 (Dorm Room #13 of Sub-Level #2/Dorm Room #33), by Hideyoshi Hasegawa, Naoko Sawamatsu, and Matsushita Reiko V.2.1.5. Two Hours Later, Yone Taheiji, the Ultimate Martial Aritst, is found dead at Dorm Room #20-3 (Dorm Room #20 of Sub-Level #3/Dorm Room #60). After 5 Hours of Investigation, the Class Trial Begins. It firstly starts of really trickily, as the Culprit had disposed most of the evidence. Luckily, they forgot a Book of Greek Mythology in the Dorm Room Taheiji was killed at. It is found out that Arai Yuko, the Ultimate Historian, was the Culprit all along. She is found Guilty, and then gets Executed. Chapter 4 - A Dark Age in the Destroyed World 4 Months after the Double Murder had occured, Monokuma announces the Fourth Motive, and Everyone has 8 Months to commit a Murder, or else Everyone will be executed for disobeying orders. 3 Months Later, Fumihiko Toya, the Ultimate Detective is found dead at the Main Floor Cafeteria, by Hideyoshi Hasegawa, Shinobu Kawazu, and Kawachi Shozo. After 2 Days of Investigation, the Class Trial Begins. Yuri Monomonoi accuses Shinbu Kawazu for being the Culprit, as he hated Toya with all of his Heart, but Hasegawa objects to that, proving that Kawazu actually cared for her. After some time, it is revealled that Yuri Monomonoi, the Ultimate Animal Scientist, was the one that actually killed Toya. She is found Guilty, and then gets Executed. Chapter 5 - Hell or High Murder 3 Months after the Fourth Murder had occured, Monokuma announces that one of the remaining survivors is the Mastermind. In an attempt to catch them, Matsushita Reiko V.2.1.5. and Kawachi Shozo build a trap to catch the Mastermind. Unfortunately, someone messes up, and Kawachi Shozo, the Ultimate ??? gets killed in the result of a Screw-up. After 3 Hours of Investigation, the Class Trial Begins. While everyone has Solid Alibis that they are innocent, Hasegawa finds a contradiction at Matsushita Reiko V.2.1.5.'s Testimony. It is revealed she had caught a Glitch, and it caused her to lose control of herself, causing Shozo's death. She is found Guilty, and then gets Executed. Chapter 6 - Sayonara, Danganronpa! It has been 1 Year since the Killing Game had started. Only 5 Students Remain Alive. Hideyoshi Hasegawa, Buncho Miyajima, Makoto Matsumara, Naoko Sawamatsu, and Shinobu Kawazu. Monokuma announces that everyone must attend a Special Class Trial. 2 Hours Later, the Special Class Trial Begins. Monokuma explains to Keshijirin about the True Past of the War, and tells him that the Mastermind is the Former Leader of Willing Discipline. Hasegawa then gets flashbacks Prior to the Killing Game, where he is talking with the Former Leader of Willing Discipline. Hasegawa then accuses Makoto Matsumara, the Ultimate Ice Skater, for being the Matermind of this Killing Game. Matsumara slowly loses it, causing her to reveal her true Personality. She reveals that she hated equality, and there could be only one Winner to the War, and one Loser, to keep balance. Hasegawa counters her statements, telling her that her dreams of equality and balance are wrong. After a lot of Debating, Matsumara gives up, and votes for her Guilt, and so does everyone else, voting for Makoto Matsumara, the Ultimate Despair. She shoots Kawazu in his stomach before commiting suicide. Luckily, Kawazu lives. The Results come in, and Willing Discipline is vited as the Winner, as Kawazu was actually an Undercover Messenger from Willing Discipline. Epilogue - The End of a Tragedy With the Death of the Mastermind, the remaining Survivors get at the Exit Door. The Door automatically opens, revealing that everyone was inside a Virtual Simulation, although the People that died in there, also died in Real Life. Even though the Killing Game took place in a Simulation, the 22nd Century War had indeed been real, and that Willing Descipline had won the War. Right before the Members of Willing Discipline capture the remaining members of Tense Exiles, Hasegawa orders them to stop, and they follow his order. After Hasegawa lectures them about how this War ruined everyone's lives, he states that they should all work together, all as equal, and help rebuild the Destroyed World back to Normal. 'G'allery Made by Me File:Danganronpa World at Arms Logo.png File:NEW Danganronpa World at Arms Logo.png 'N'avigation